Peter Bartholy
Peter Bartholy formerly known as Peter Rakoczy while he was human is the younger brother of Nicolae and older brother of Drogo and Lorie, as well as the adopted son of Viktor. He is the main love interest in his own story route. He was also the brother of the late Stelian Rakoczy whom he had attempted to kill centuries ago and the relative of Dorothy Rakoczy. Appearance Peter appears to have a short wavy midnight blue hair with a full fringe which parted on the left side, pale skin and emerald green eyes. When he shows his protective side to the player while he immediately turned into a vampire, his eyes are red and has vampire fangs in each sides. Peter has three outfits on his portrait, his first outfit is a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a different purple designs including four skulls, dark brown hipster jeans with a black belt around his waist and black shoes. Like his brother Drogo, his second outfit is the Mystery Spell school uniform as his button shirt is loose. His third outfit is a black biker jacket with several belts in each sides, a reddish brown short sleeved undershirt with a long red cross and a different design, dark brown hipster torn jeans with a black belt and black shoes from his first outfit. He also wears a silver necklace with a sharp red gem as a pendant. While he was human before wearing the three outfits as explained above, he wears an outfit in the 1800's as this outfit was on display within his room. * In some of the secret scenes, Peter finally shows his slender build similar to Colin Spencer's when he was in shirtless and wears a gray and white patterned trousers. During Chapter 8 and the near end of the final chapter, Peter was naked when he finally made love with the player. Personality Peter is always seen melancholic and sad at all hours and that is also reflected in his compositions. At night he usually plays sad melodies on his personal piano that saddens the player when she thinks of him. Still, he has a protective side to the people he cares about, such as when he protects the player from Loan's harassment of the Bartholy family. As far as he knows he is by far the least problematic brother, excluding Nicolae. At the same time it is the least sociable and the most depressing. Nicolae has mentioned that Peter only has problems when Víktor Bartholy returns, since he has refused to let go of his humanity, leaving him in his deep melancholy, feeling the weight of the years that have been around. Being common to play sad melodies but pleasant to the ear. Unlike his brother Drogo, Peter is an educated, shy and warm-hearted person. He is also a little lonely, as he saw in his first chapter. Peter also shares his interest in music as Colin Spencer, in this case classical music, and often plays the piano at night, especially during musical events. One of his secret scenes is also shared by Colin, who teaches the player to play a guitar and a vocal recording. In the case of Peter, he teaches the player to play the piano. Peter studies and attends all of his classes diligently, and likes to spend his time reading poetry either in the library or in the college cafeteria. While in the mansion he prefers to spend his time, reading, playing and composing poems and melodies. Although sometimes it also remains sunk in his thoughts, when this happens he usually writes poetry that helps him clear his mind. Despite his personality, nothing has prevented him from forging a good friendship with the player, he has been an important support for her offering his help, giving his words of encouragement, listening to her problems, covering up the relationship between her and Drogo, giving some advice and sometimes, He jokes with her to lift her spirits. Peter is the closest to player in terms of friendship, being very honest with her, even how many small aspects of her life when she asks him. Although he is often very protective, his support is often of a moral nature, since he usually remains neutral in discussions while listening carefully and reading a book. From Chapter 8 onward, Peter reveals his past towards the player about his real family the Rakoczys and his aloof and melancholy personality sterns from his bitter sibling rivalry with his brother Stelian and both shared their passion in playing the piano and was proven that both were competitive with each other during the recitals for the nobles especially towards his former lover Lizabeth. But due to her brother's betrayal after finding out that he had slept with the woman he had loved and stealing his music career, Peter develops a strong hatred towards his brother even more which also leads to his contemplate suicide by dropping off and getting hit from a train before being rescued and transformed into a vampire by Viktor who followed him on the way. Unfortunately after his transformation as a vampire, Peter finally shows his temper when Stelian arrogantly mocks him for being weak and ignoring his warnings which leads him to kill his brother in a silent rage by jumping on his throat and bites him to suck his blood, showcasing his vampiric abilities. In Chapter 10 much like both his and Drogo's stories, Peter has suicidal tendencies as he decided to commit suicide by dropping off the train much to the player's horror until in the final chapter where she decides to help him overcome this tendency. Season 1 Centuries ago, Peter Rakoczy is the younger brother of Stelian Rakoczy and he was born within the 1800's and both brothers' relationship became a bitter sibiling rivalry when they shared their passion in playing the piano and always mistreated and loathed by his brother. During the recital of the nobles, it was impressed by Lizabeth which leads them to have a romantic relationship until his brother Stelian betrays him by having slept with the woman he loves which develops a strong hatred towards him. After the last performance, Peter decided to contemplate suicide by dropping off and getting hit by a train. But only to be "rescued" by Viktor Bartholy by transforming him into a vampire due to him not allowing him to die because of his interest on his musical performance and makes a deal with him. When Stelian visits him and showing his mockery by calling him weak, not knowing that Peter had already became a vampire. Peter immediately attempts to kill him in a silent rage by jumping on his throat and drinking his blood. Before he is able to kill his brother, Viktor Bartholy violently stops him and Peter realizes what he had almost done. He angrily blames himself for what he had done by lifting the piano and destroying it especially in his change as a vampire where he could live as a immortal. But also blames Viktor for not following on his deal showing that Viktor can't be trusted. Unfortunately, Viktor takes Peter to Mystery Spell and went to the Bartholy Manor to meet Nicolae, Drogo and Lorie as part of their adopted family and Peter changes his surname from Rakoczy to Bartholy due to his change as a vampire like the three of them. Many years later, Peter spends most of his time on his room making compositions in the piano and staying on the library at Mystery Spell where he was the college student of the University. He meets the player for the first time where she became the nanny of Lorie. He shows his aloof and melancholy towards her and also dislikes close relations. During Sebastian Jones' class, Peter also backs away from the class when Sebastian makes fun about vampires and his discussion about the medium. During the Halloween event, when Loan Huxley became aggressive towards the player, Peter rescues her by pushing him out of the way showing his superhuman strength as a vampire especially his speed when he outplays Loan in a basketball game. However, Loan warns him and the player about the Descendant of the Templars which he and Nicolae discuss about them as well as informing the player about their family secrets. Throughout the chapters, Peter actually shows his affection towards the player when she takes him to the rock concert but always interruppted by Dorothy Rakoczy a new student in Mystery Spell University whom Peter dislikes to converse with her and her meddling to be taught to play the piano. Peter was the one who taught the player to play the piano as well as their romantic exchanges at the manor. In Chapter 8, the player is able to see the ghosts and spirit fragments especially Peter's deceased older brother Stelian Rakoczy who warns her about Peter even at the library when she discovers about documents of the Rakoczy family and Peter was one of them. Stelian warns her about Peter and also shows his arrogance claiming he was better than he was. Therefore, Peter normally explains everything about his past while he was still human and a Rakoczy before they made love for the first time. In Chapter 9, Peter was after by the Descendant of the Templars as one of them managed to shot him with a poison bullet which he and the player escape. She and Drogo are the ones to treat Peter's gunshot wound and removing the poison by drinking the antidote. After his recovery, Peter finally confronts Dorothy as the player witnessed their conversation. He angrily informs her about her father's name Rakoczy which is actually her ancestor is none other than his late older brother Stelian and Dorothy was in fact his relative making her leave in shame. In the final chapter, Peter sadly explained to her about his contemplated suicide and how he had killed his brother Stelian. It's because of the player, he makes her feel love and happiness. But after they danced in the party, Peter was shot multiple times by one of the Descendant of the Templars much to the player's horror and was soon taken away. Peter was soon helped by Sarah who became weaker due to the poison bullets and was aided by Drogo and later Nicolae who responded by reading the player's mind which she was being held captive and tortured by the Descendants. They managed to take them down and Peter was the one who wanted to protect her but he was still shot on the shoulder. After both Drogo and Nicolae take most of them, the player is able to remove the bullet but not the poison as Nicolae tells Drogo to take Peter back to the manor immediately so that he would be treated by drinking an antidote. Peter later recovers from the poison as he meet up with the player and Nicolae inside the manor as she hugged him as a reunion. But due to Nicolae wanted to keep the player safe on the Descendants, she leave but only to be stopped by Peter who calmly informed her that Nicolae wanted to keep her safe as she loves him so much leading both to make love for the second time. Afterwards, she was called by Sarah and informs her that the Descendant of the Templars are attacking their house, much to her disappointment as she goes to Peter's room to inform him about what is happening until Nicolae showed up and gives them tickets to travel in Paris knowing that Mystery Spell is no longer safe as he and Drogo would take care of Lorie in their absence. By the time they spend together romantically in Paris, they meet up with Sarah who is distaught, informing them that they need to return to Mystery Spell knowing that the Descendants are terrorizing the town much like how the player watched the current news that Descendants went into chaos. In the bad ending, if the player chooses to listen to Nicolae to leave Mystery Spell, she goes with Sarah on Paris but maintains her relationship with Peter when he say goodbye to her before leaving. Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell